In many exemplary power/signal systems, there is a problem with providing power to many devices while trying to create good wire management. Additionally, there is a problem with providing power to many devices while creating a dynamic or flexible system that allows for device relocation, addition of devices, and removal of devices for the power/signal systems. Existing solutions provide cable raceways with multiple connection points (outlet strip approach) or power track systems (track lighting approach). Although many conductors for power and signal combinations can be used, the “outlet strip approach” lacks flexibility and expandability for adding or relocating devices. Traditional powered track systems lack easy ways to incorporate many power and signal conductors. Additionally for each conductor added to the traditional power track systems the connector required to access those conductors grows significantly in complexity and size.
In one exemplary aspect of the present invention, a low voltage power system may include a configuration of ferrous material, conductive material, and nonconductive materials arranged in such a way as to provide a method for power and/or signal distribution to a mating device, such as to a set of magnetic LED modules or other similar low voltage power devices. Generally, low voltage power systems and low voltage power devices have a voltage of approximately 24 volts or less.
In another exemplary aspect of the present invention, a power system may include a configuration of conductive material and mechanical connections arranged in such a way as to provide a method for power and/or signal distribution to a mating device, such as to a set of mechanically-connected low voltage power devices.